Talk:Fasha
Doubt: In the article it's not totally clear which is the etymology of Fasha. Selypar would be an anagram for Parsley, but Fasha? -ArkBlitz (Talk) 03:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Now i'm just curious, is Fasha Goku's mother? 14:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is some who say she is yet some who say she isn't. Its never stated in the anime however 15:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::This is one of the cliff-hangers Toriyama has left (among others, like how did the Z Warriors die in the end of Dragon Ball GT). Most fans think that effectively Selypar is Goku's mother, but it's neither confirmed or refused. So, I think it's up to every fan's imagination. -ArkBlitz (Talk) 15:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I would greatly disagree with the "most fans" part. There is no proof that she is his mother. That coupled with the fact that she was with bardock and his team the day of and the day after Goku's birth make it completely impossible for her to be his mother. The theory is entirely fan-made along with many of the concepts in DBAF and other fannon. 15:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I still say that she is gokus mother she is the only woman bardock is shown to know and that would make her the only one who he could mate with, plus saiyan mothers dont igzactly take care of their babies saiyan docters do that 1st off fasha is in his team duh hes sees her alot did you ever see vegetas mom ummm no 23:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Goku's mother is Sharotto or Taanipu. I searched it up! 18:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Goku/Raditz mum is Gine from official Mangas of Akira.. looked it up, I doubt it.. wish people would stop spading AF garbage!. Azstar88 (talk) 16:06, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Goku's Mom A few writers/Animators state that(in the English Version) of Bardock The Father of Goku that Fasha was suppose to be Goku's Mom but in the Japenese(and a few others) she is Bardocks sister and in some others she is not even related to Bardock in any way. But the original purpose for Dragon Ball AF was for Goku and Vegeta Jr, to find out who their Ancestors(Goku and Vegeta)'s Parents were but they of course decided not to do it. But until something happens or announced I belive Fasha is Goku's Mom and Bardock hid it from everyone else and/or its just a Fan made thing but hey The Ascended Super Saiyan-Full Power wouldnt have really gotten its name if it werent for the Fans so hey in maybe 3 - 5-6 Years Akira Toriyama or someone could announce Fasha is Goku's Mom, she could be Vegeta's idk but until that day comes i belive Fasha is Goku's mom!:) Captain Jim Logan 06:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :She's not Goku's mother. That's not because she's the only woman Bardock interact with in the movie that she's necessarly his wife. Jeangabin666 11:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Fasha is NOT his mother people. Get it threw your heads. She said to Bardock arent you gonna go check on YOUR son NOT OUR son. Its clear. She was with Bardock the day Goku was born and the day after so how the heck could she be his Mom when she was busy going Great Ape fighting the Karrasans or whatever there called. She is not his mom. Just some silly fan theories with no proof whatsoever. If she was I am certain Bardock wouldve at least mentioned she was his wife and go to her dead body and actually care more instead of caring more about Tora. Like really believe what you want she is NOT his mom. 13:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree! I dont think Fasha necessarily has to say OUR son to be Gokus mother. But I do agree that Fasha cant be his mother. :Goku's mother is Sharotto or Taanipu. 18:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :1. Dragon ball AF was an april fools joke. :2. Sarotto and Taanipu aren't characters in the series. :3. It is implied that sayains prefer cloning over actually mating (makes sense since childbirth would impeed a female sayains training) so goku might not even have a proper mother. :4. If fasha was gokus mother, her being in battle wouldn't be relivent because she wouldn't have birthed him and could freely take part in the battle while the clonings final stages took place.TwistedGears (talk) 12:14, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ya'll wrong it's Gine! Azstar88 (talk) 16:04, March 26, 2016 (UTC)